


you're cute when you ____

by yookiki



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Body Worship, Confessions, F/F, Feelings, Frottage, Praise Kink, Teasing, Wonhee, cross-dressing, oh and, wonhee is in love with yeojoo, wonhee loves it, yeojoo - Freeform, yeojoo loves wonhees thighs, yeojoo wears a suit to work everyday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yookiki/pseuds/yookiki
Summary: wonhee doesn't really know how she so easily fell in love with her coworker.





	you're cute when you ____

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly for nouha #nouhaculture

Wonhee doesn't really know how this happened.

How she fell in love with her fellow co-worker, Yoo Yeojoo.

Wonhee doesn't really know how she developed real feelings for the other. Well, she kinda knew from the first day she started working at the company and Yeojoo stood out from the rest of the employees, in a stunning black suit that slightly defined her curves.

Yeojoo was the only woman in their office to wear a suit to work every single day whereas the other female workers wore dresses. It's not as if the company had a dress code that said anything besides the fact you had to be dressed professionally but _god_ , did Wonhee wish it did. Then maybe she wouldn't have discovered that she indeed has a cross-dressing kink. She wouldn't even have noticed Yeojoo if she didn't make such an impression on Wonhee's first day.

She wouldn't even have kept note of the many things she likes about Yeojoo.

The first thing she noted was how Yeojoo's taste is very simple. It shows in her choice of suits. Plain. Simple. One solid color. Never a weird pattern. _(Even though Wonhee wouldn't mind a pattern once in a while, Yeojoo would certainly pull it off, no doubt.)_ But Wonhee would be lying if she said the plain color of the suits alone wasn't enough to drive her crazy. You're also allowed to decorate your office however you would like it but Yeojoo hasn't changed anything from the simple setup its already in, but the space still undeniably looks very Yeojoo. Atleast to Wonhee. And she likes that.

She also noted how good of a worker Yeojoo is. In countless meetings, she's focused and always presenting new ideas. Wonhee likes that. There's really no question as to why their employer hired Yeojoo in the first place. Wonhee wouldn't even bother looking at her resume and just hire her but she knows that wouldn't be a good idea.

Wonhee also happened to note sometimes how late Yeojoo stays at the office to work on god knows what.

Like tonight.

Wonhee finished up her work for the day and was getting ready to head home but with Yeojoo being her office neighbor, she can't help but glance over to see Yeojoo let out a huff as she searched through a pile of papers until finally finding the one she needs. Yeojoo is also the type to work late nights. It almost seems as if she works 24/7. It's honestly admirable through Wonhees eyes because of how good Yeojoo looks still despite probably being ridiculously tired. She likes this the most about Yeojoo.

Wonhee didn't even notice she went from just glacing at Yeojoo in her cubicle to straight up staring at her. Yeojoo quickly noticed and Wonhee froze. Wonhee was embarrased. Even if she had any chance with at least a stable friendship with Yeojoo, she believes she pretty much ruined it now.

She just stood there as Yeojoo's face had confusion written all over it. She stood up from her desk to go and greet her intruder.

"May i help you?" Yeojoo asks with a quirked brow. Even more embarrassment floods through Wonhee as she files through her brain to think of a response that couldn't further make this situation worse than it already is.

"No.. Just about to head out." Just as Wonhee was about to run away from this awkward situation, Yeojoo clears her throat.

"Actually," Yeojoo looks behind her to the pile of papers on her desk,

"Could you run these over to the boss?" Yeojoo sighs as she grabs the papers shes referring to.

"I'd do it but since you're here and not busy, I was wondering if you could do it."

Wonhee blinks like an idiot before mumbling a _'yeah, sure'_ and takes the papers from her.

Wonhee was about to finally get away form this awkward encounter but Yeojoo just had to open her mouth again.

"Also,"

Yeojoo paused a little to give Wonhee the time to turn around.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed."  
Yeojoo smiled, _fucking_ smiled.

Wonhee's breath hitched in her throat and she literally had no choice but to turn back around and almost run to their boss' office. What the fuck could she even say in response in that? ' _Oh thanks, you're cute too._ ' No. She can't. I mean, she would.. But luckily, her embarrassment helped her with not being able to form a proper sentence at the moment.

Wonhee got to her boss' office and calmed herself down enough before she went in to give him Yeojoo's papers.

"Yeojoo asked me to deliver these to you before i head out for the day."

"Oh thank you. Could you actually sit down for a moment, I have something to discuss with you."

Wonhee sits down in the chair that stands across from her boss' before he continues.

"I already talked about this with Yeojoo earlier but there's this big project that i would like you to take part in with Yeojoo being your partner in it. You two are my best employees so i figured you two collabing in this would be highly beneficial for the company." As he goes on about what the project is about, all that's going on in Wonhee's brain is that she has to work with Yeojoo. She can't even decline this offer because it would've been selfish. It can't be that bad, _can it?_   Yeojoo and her will just do the project and go their separate ways shortly after.

"You can count on us, sir."

 

—

 

Wonhee really wished she didn't feel the difference in the atmosphere of her work place when she walked in the next day. She really wished she didn't. It's not as if anything changed except for the fact she now has a a project to work on with Yeojoo, the girl who shes pretty sure by now has a crush on and can't even be near without making a fool of herself. She also really wished Yeojoo wasn't coming her way right now. She _really_ wished she wasn't.

"Hey partner!" Yeojoo beamed with a smile plastered on her face. She was wearing a black suit today, similar to the one she wore when they first met but it had a more sleek design to it.

"How do you even know if i agreed to doing the project?"

Yeojoo rolled her eyes. "Come on, i know you're not that stupid to pass up something this big."

Wonhee sighed. She wasn't wrong but her coming over so confidently calling Wonhee her partner really sent this foreign feeling coursing through her.

"You're right but you seem way too excited over a project."

Yeojoo rolled her eyes yet again as if Wonhee was annoying her. "Yeah i'm excited because this project is huge and the boss chose us over the others. Im surprised that you aren't as excited as me."

The project is a once in a lifetime opportunity so of course, Wonhee is excited, but she isn't going as far as to practically gloat over it in front of her co-workers. But Wonhee can't help but look at the way Yeojoos eyes are sparkling with how excited she is. It's really kind of endearing. She adds it to the list of things she likes about her.

"I am as excited as you.."

"Mm, sure."

Yeojoo inhales before speaking again, "Anyway, i have work to catch up on before i even think about this project. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, but when do you think we'll start working on the project?"

"Uhh.." Yeojoo paused before fully answering, "Your place tonight? After we get out of here for the day?"

Wonhee simply nodded before they part their ways for the rest of the day.

 

—

It's almost 6pm before Wonhee sees Yeojoo standing in the doorway of her office occupying herself by lightly tapping on the door hinges.

"Are you done yet?" Yeojoo pouted while staring down Wonhee.

"Someone's impatient." Wonhee comments while typing away at her computer.

"Yeah, and? I'd like to get some of this project done tonight, you know."

Wonhee decides to pull a Yeojoo on well, _Yeojoo._ She gathers up enough courage to say her next words,

"You're cute when you're impatient."

Wonhee felt like she's done her job with the way Yeojoo lips slightly parted in shock at the comment. It was kind of adorable. She decides she likes that about her too.

"I.." Yeojoo looked like she was trying to muster up something to say back at her when Wonhee cut her off,

"Anyway, i'm done. Are you ready to go?" Wonhee smiles up at Yeojoo as if she wasn't standing there like a deer caught in traffic lights.

Its scary how quickly Yeojoo composes herself as if she wasn't effected by anything at all.

"Mhm. Also, don't think you're going to get away with that." Yeojoo sends a smile to Wonhee but this time, it's different. As if it's warning her. Wonhee would be lying if she said there wasn't excitement bubbling up inside her at what was supposed to be a threat.

—

"Would you like me to play anything?" Wonhee asked while eyeing the radio to show Yeojoo what she was referring to.

"Sure. Station 22 please."

As the music started to play, Wonhee started to drive to where her apartment is. She was surprised to find it was rock music that was coming through the speakers.

"You like rock?"

Yeojoo laughs. "Yeah. Why? I dont look like a rock girl to you?"

Wonhee scoffed. "I don't really think someone has to look a certain way to be assumed they're into rock music."

Yeojoo laughs again as if Wonhee is the funniest person in the world. It didnt bother her. Yeojoo's laugh was in fact more of the 'music to her ears' instead of the actual music playing through the radio. Her laugh was a sweet melody and she would do anything to be able to hear it as much as she could. She seems to keep on adding more things to the list of what she likes about Yeojoo.

They're almost to Wonhee's apartment and its pure silence until Yeojoo starts humming along to the beat of the song playing. It's not anything but heaven to Wonhee's ears as if her laugh wasnt beautiful enough, her hums were honestly perfection and Wonhee would rather listen to this opposed to any song ever. Wonhee almost doesn't even notice it but Yeojoo settles her hand on Wonhee's thigh, tracing figures on it. Wonhee tenses up but quickly relaxed when Yeojoo gave her thigh a reassuring squeeze.

"Your thighs are pretty." Yeojoo said. Wonhee looked over to see Yeojoo engrossed in her thigh. Wonhee had good thighs, she knew that, but the sudden compliment was unexpected and she isn't sure how to respond.

Wonhee responded in a slight blush. Yeojoo noticed and smiled. "You're cute when you blush."

Wonhee couldn't help but blush more furiously at that comment. _What game was Yeojoo playing at right now?_

Yeojoo traced her fingers delicately up Wonhee's thighs and back down only to go back up to the inner thigh to give the skin a tiny pinch and Wonhee emits an almost soundless whine but Yeojoo still caught on to it and she could feel Yeojoo's satisfied smile even though she was trying her hardest to focus on the road.

"Yeojoo, i'd like to not crash this car right now so if you could please."

"If i could please what?" Yeojoo smirked. She knew exactly what Wonhee wanted her to stop doing.

Wonhee couldn't believe this was happening right now. She was worked up over a simple praise and the tiniest bit of foreplay. It didn't help when it was because of the girl who she's basically in love with.

Yeojoo thankfully stopped her hand movements on Wonhee's thigh and the rest of the car ride to Wonhee's apartment was silent but the air was filled with the tiniest bit of sexual tension because of the previous events.

—

They arrive at Wonhee's apartment and make it up to her floor with all of the things they need for their project. They're in hour one or two by now and they already set out on a idea what to do for the project. They work well together, no doubt about that. Wonhee found that they have similar ways in how they work, Its not exactly the same but its enough for them to be able to work together perfectly with little to no errors in the process.

"How about we put this here?" Yeojoo said as she slides a card to the other side of the table.

Wonhee nodded and smiled. "That's perfect. You're amazing."

Yeojoo smiled and raised her eyebrow in amusement. "Oh am i?"

Wonhee looked dumbfounded before she realized what Yeojoo thought she meant.

"That.. wasn't what i meant-"

"No.." Yeojoo stood up and walked over to where Wonhee was sitting and straddled her thigh. "I think that's exactly what you meant."

Wonhee gulped down something. She wasnt sure if it was spit or the air that got caught in her throat because of Yeojoo literally riding her thigh and looking unbelievably beautiful while doing it but she sure swallowed something. "Well, you are amazing.. but i meant at your work."

Yeojoo playfully pouted. "So i'm not amazing at anything else?" Yeojoo wrapped her arms around Wonhee's neck and started to gently grind her hips down on her thigh while staring right into her eyes.

Wonhee groans and places her hands on Yeojoo's hips to keep her steady on her thigh. Yeojoo tries her best to swallow down a moan and begins to quicken her pace.

"You're amazing at wearing suits." Wonhee mutters, focused on Yeojoo's hips.

"I'm what?" Yeojoo pants. Wonhee decides to feed into Yeojoo's obvious praise kink and maybe confess a little in the process. Why not?

"You look amazing in suits." Yeojoo positively moans at the compliment.

Wonhee smiles before continuing. "You're the reason i even discovered how much i like women in suits." Wonhee removes one hand from Yeojoo's hip to brush away some of her hair and begins nipping at the skin on her neck, sucking gently but kissing the spot afterwards.

Yeojoo mewls. She looks gorgeous like this. Rocking against her thigh with a string of melodic moans spilling from her mouth. All just for Wonhee. All in a suit, none the less.

"You make them look so sexy." Wonhee says in between neck kisses. "Men honestly wish they could wear suits the way you do."

Yeojoo moans with a little laughter. "Mm? What else?"

"I've liked you for a while now. There's so many things i like about you." Wonhee confesses. She kisses a trail down from her to neck to her collarbone, biting down.

Yeojoo bites her lip as an attempt to stop a moan from escaping. "Tell me. Tell me what you like about me."

"I like how you work. How you manage to make a pile of papers look like nothing as you work through it. It's.. admirable." Yeojoo responds in an almost inaudible _'fuck'_ and grinds her hips down harder.

"Please don't stop, Wonhee. _Please._ " Yeojoo was almost crying at this point. Wonhee continued her torture at her neck and collarbone, leaving behind love bites that Yeojoo could easily cover up later.

"Even now i'm finding out new things that i like about you. The way you just begged.. _fuck_ i like that so much." Wonhee didn't mean for a moan to slip past her lips after she said that but there's no going back now.

"I also like how wet you are for me right now. I can feel it on my thigh. You're fucking _dripping_ and it's all for me." The next noise Yeojoo makes is a mix between a whine and moan.

"Wonhee.." Yeojoo gasps in between a moan.

"I like your voice. How you hummed that song in the car to now. How you're now a moaning mess for me. I like it. No.. _I love it._ " Wonhee smiles fondly up at Yeojoo whos face is contorted in pleasure. They're exchanging hot breaths as Yeojoo's hip movements get more uneven and rough.

Yeojoo cries out. "Wonhee.. i'm so close.. please" Wonhee stops her neck attacks to catch Yeojoo's lips in a quickly heated kiss, biting down on her lip and quickly licking over it after. Yeojoos moans were muffled by Wonhees lips. Wonhee felt her moans vibrate throughout her whole body by just kissing her. It was honestly the best feeling in the world.

Wonhee detaches her lips from Yeojoos before speaking. "You can come. I got you, pretty. I'll add how you come for me to the list of things i love about you." And with that, Yeojoo's movements become erratic and she comes with countless curses and moans falling from her mouth.

Yeojoo gets off Wonhee's thigh and falls down onto the couch trying to regulate her breathing. Wonhee stands up to grab something to clean them both up and notices the time is 9:30 and they both haven't eaten yet.

"Do you want me to order take out?" Wonhee asks. Yeojoo almost looks dead on the couch but she thankfully responds with a slight head nod.

Yeojoo composes herself the best she can and sits up on the couch and taking the cloth Wonhee gave her to clean herself up.

Yeojoos breathing finally regulates. "Do you really like those things about me?"

Wonhee snorts. "Why else would i have basically confessed to you while you were riding my thigh?"

Yeojoo laughs. "Well then. Can i say something i like about you?"

Wonhee hums in acknowledgement so she can continue. "I like your thighs. They're big and really fun to ride."

Wonhee laughs. "I figured that one out from what you told me in the car." Wonhee sets down her phone after ordering food from a local restaurant.

"Yeojoo."

"What?"

"You're cute when you are all fucked out because of me."

"Shut up, Wonhee."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading hehe


End file.
